


The Remedy for Desire

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Desire's Call [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is one of the rare Ark Omegas, and the only one to be sent to the Ground with the Delinquents. When her heat arrives Octavia is the one to act to abate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remedy for Desire

Clarke woke with a groan. It rose out of her throat thick and heavy bubbling out into the air on the back of her breathless whimper. Clarke’s body trembled. Her nerve endings burned with heat and desire. Liquid need thundered through her arteries and throbbed out of her body. 

“Clarke,” Octavia’s voice sounded from the opening flap of the blonde haired woman’s tent. The sound of Clarke’s name strained and stressed on Octavia’s tongue. “You…”

“O…” Clarke opened her mouth to speak Octavia’s name, but instead of the woman’s name, a garbled moan fell from Clarke’s throat.

Octavia swayed forward, falling to her knees on the soft earth at the bottom of Clarke’s makeshift bed of blankets and furs. “Clarke,” Octavia whimpered as she dug her fingers into the dirt. “You’re…”

“I know.” Clarke ground out, clenching her jaw tightly as her hips rose off the ground. “You need…”

“No.” Octavia shook her head, biting down on her bottom lip, her muscles tensed and taut. 

“O,” Clarke groaned. “You need to leave.” 

“No.” Octavia answered with a shake of her head. “You need…”

The blonde haired woman whimpered and shook her head. Her hips lifted off the bed, bucking upwards invitingly, offering Octavia a hint of the heady scent flooding out of Clarke’s body. “Please.” 

“Won’t leave,” Octavia murmured with a shake of her head. “I’m protecting you.”

Clarke’s eyes rolled backwards as her shoulders collapsed to leave her body prone on the bed. Her hips bucked upwards while her thighs spread. “I’m… I need.”

“To be knotted?” Octavia asked with a soft growl. “Not by Finn.” 

“He’s…” Clarke shook and scratched her nails down her thighs, bare below the band of her sleeping shorts. “He’s Raven’s.”

“He’s out there.” Octavia muttered as she dipped her head forward to press her mouth to the curve of Clarke’s thigh. “Outside, prowling, with a broken nose, I punched him.” 

Clarke’s thighs parted further, pushing her body upwards into the press of Octavia’s mouth. “You fought the other Alphas?”

“Yes.” Octavia growled, pushing upwards along the fine lines of Clarke’s thighs, her tongue trailing across the heated flesh. “Finn, Harper, Miller… Fought them all, protected you, didn’t… I didn’t want you to… You should choose.” 

“Choose?” Clarke murmured, tasting the word on the end of her tongue, rolling it around her mouth as she reached down for the soft strands of Octavia’s dark hair. “You, I want… Please Octavia.” 

Octavia released a long growl from her lips. Her teeth flashed from behind her lips as she slid up the length of Clarke’s body. “Mine.” She grunted settling the weight of her body over Clarke’s hips, grinding her crotch downwards against Clarke’s shorts, smearing the other woman’s wetness against her thighs. “You want my knot.” 

“Yes.” Clarke groaned bucking upwards to press against the firm outline of Octavia’s erection. “I need it. Please, now, I need it.” 

Octavia gripped Clarke’s hips tightly, her fingernails scraping at the soft fabric of her shorts, tugging hard to slide the fabric down Clarke’s creamy thighs. “Pretty.” Octavia muttered as she peered down at the pink skin between Clarke’s legs. “Wet.” 

Clarke gripped the buckle of Octavia’s belt, tugging on the leather to undo the clasp before sliding her hands down the back of the woman’s trousers. “Off,” Clarke ordered as she dug her nails into Octavia’s flesh, using her hold to rock the woman’s hips, grinding them downwards. The dark haired woman braced her body on one side of Clarke’s shoulders, supported her weight on one hand and shoved her trousers and underwear off her thighs with the other hand. Clarke’s feet shoved the constricting fabric off the ends of Octavia’s ankles before rising to lock around the woman’s hips.

“Beautiful,” Octavia murmured shifting forward to press her mouth against Clarke’s lips. 

Lips pressed against lips and tongues played with tongues. Long and slow. Until their lungs ached for oxygen and the need for satisfaction throbbed through Clarke’s veins, demanding and overwhelming. 

Octavia slid inside Clarke slowly, punching forward with her hips to slide the length of her member inside the blonde haired woman, their eyes locked in a firm gaze. Octavia thrust slowly, working the thick length inside Clarke’s body with a tender affection that caused Clarke’s heart to throb. Clarke’s hands rose to curl around the back of Octavia’s neck, her nails clutching at the woman’s pale skin, decorating it with small half-moon crescents. Octavia twisted her body, her knees pushed up against the base of Clarke’s butt, as she rocked forward. Her member slid deeper inside Clarke’s pussy with every firm thrust. 

“Knot me,” Clarke babbled as she scraped her nails across Octavia’s shoulders. “Please, fuck please, I need it.”

The dark haired woman growled, her teeth flashing white as she suddenly altered the pace of her thrust, pushing her hips hard and fast to slam her member inside Clarke’s body. 

Octavia felt the swelling start at the base of her cock, the pressure of Clarke’s pussy hot and tight around her member, squeezing it hard as she inflated inside the woman. “Come.” Octavia murmured her voice rough and tight as she slid her hand down the length of Clarke’s stomach to play with the tight bundle of nerves between the woman’s thighs. “Come around my cock Clarke. Come on my knot.” 

Clarke’s body answered her Alpha’s command. Her pussy locked tight around the swell of Octavia’s cock, her pussy rippling around the thick member, catching the spurts of thick come from the Alpha. “O… Oct…” Clarke’s voice cracked into a long moan as a second orgasm flooded her system when Octavia’s knot fully inflated inside her body, stretching the walls of her pussy, plugging Octavia’s come inside her body. 

“Mine,” Octavia muttered as she collapsed down on top of Clarke. Her head settled in the crook of the blonde haired woman’s neck. Her nose nuzzled the throbbing skin over the woman’s pulse. “Mine.” 

“Yours,” Clarke agreed breathlessly, her eyelids fluttering closed, her fingers sliding through Octavia’s hair while her pussy continued to ripple and clutch at the other woman’s knot.


End file.
